


Dango and Hot Chocolate

by Lai_Lac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama is a good brother, M/M, Mutual Pining, darkish thoughts, kidfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lai_Lac/pseuds/Lai_Lac
Summary: Kageyama left many things behind in Miyagi. He comes back for 2 days and may leave with the one thing he regrets leaving behind the most. With help from a 4 year old and an old friend, he gains happiness once more.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dango and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!  
> This is another one shot I wrote during online classes.  
> I'm a bad student I know ><  
> Anyways enjoy this one!  
> You can comment any ships or ideas you want me to do. I will literally do all cause class is boring.

The Sun, something Kageyama has never been able to reach, not then and certainly not now. 

The train was as busy as usual and was crowded before they reached Tokyo, after Tokyo though, it was peaceful bliss. The only people Kageyama can see is an elderly woman wearing a traditional kimono and has a bag at her side. There are a few adults in suits, most likely going home after working during the night. 

Kageyama has lost himself in his own mind many times, sometimes on purpose and sometimes by accident. But just thinking about going back makes his stomach churn. He’s not ready to see who will be there once he steps off the train. Whether they will leave or stay, and whether Kageyama will open up or not. Shutting himself off will always be better. No one will know and no one will care. He just has to go back for a few days and he’ll finally be free. 

Caught up in his thoughts once more, Kageyama stares at the clouds in the sky, imagining what it will feel like to fly once more. Too bad reality has a way of taking away everything important. 

A small snore emitted from the little boy sleeping on his lap. Kageyama immediately looks at the kid with war eyes. Close to everything resembles back to the child. The one thing he would do anything for is the precious kid laying on his lap. Snoring slightly with his lips partially open. Eyelids closed and face peacefully serene.

_ I’ll protect you to the end of time _

Leaning down to place a soft kiss on the child's temple, he feels the kids stir and he slowly opens his eyes. Kageyama just lifts him up and holds him close to his chest, soon enough the child falls back asleep against his body. 

The train passes by miles off open fields and mountains. The sunlight hitting his exposed skin, warming up his body, Kageyama falls into a peaceful sleep.

The train stops and Kageyama wakes up. He rubs his eyes and stands up whole and holds the sleeping body with one hand. He holds the child close to his body and picks up their duffel bag with the other hand, slinging it over his shoulder.

The fresh breeze hits him as he exits the train and he’s walking to the exits to catch the bus. Memories come surging through him like a tsunami. His steps falter when he remembers so many things, the things he left behind. He lets out a sigh followed by a small smile.

_ I’ll be sure you grow well and won’t end up like me _

Finding his bus he quickly walks towards it and hops on, paying for himself and the child. He finds himself running his fingers through the small boy’s hair. Relaying in its softness.

His stop soon comes and he exits the bus, walking upon a too familiar pathway, leading up to his parent's house. He faces the place he was brought up and where he grew and matured. The place he fell asleep countless times and ate many more. 

He stops at the door and takes out his keys, slowly opening the door of a dark and silent home. 

He knew this would have happened, he can’t rely on anyone other than himself. 

Kageyama quietly closes and locks the door, he turns on the lights and heads upstairs to his room. 

_ It’s the same _

His room looks the exact same, except for the fact there was no dust. His bed had the same dark blue sheets and white pillows. His desk still had his textbooks he hadn’t bothered throwing out. His posters are still there and so are all his clothes. 

He lifted the sheets and tucked the child under them, brushing the bangs of his face and planting another peck on his forehead. He then rested the duffel bag in the corner of the room where his volleyball sat. He took his laptop out of his bag and set up his work on the desk, using the lamp so the child can sleep. 

He began typing out his work, following the plot, and including the notes, he had written on some paper. 

Kageyama loved writing, it was something he relied on to make him happy. He immersed himself in his world, giving characters the ending he can’t. 

Focusing on his work he worked for a few hours until the child woke up again.

He got off the bed and waddled on his feet to Kageyama.

“Dad, hungry,” he said, tugging on Kageyama’s pants. 

“Alright Niko, let’s go eat something,” Kageyama replied.

He got up and picked Niko up who was now sitting on the floor, Kageyama planted kisses all over his face making Niko laugh.

Kageyama went down to the kitchen, turned on the lights, and looked for something to eat. It looks like his father made some onigiri before he left for work. He heated it up and sat down on a chair with Niko on his lap. 

Niko munched on his onigiri right away as Kageyama turned a cartoon on. 

He contemplated eating the onigiri, he was hungry but didn’t want to eat it. He eventually broke and took a hesitant bite of his onigiri. The bite was small but he caught the flavors he remembers from childhood.

Suddenly all at once he recalled sitting down here eating onigiri while working on Math for his test. He was stressed because if he failed he couldn’t go to the training camp. He worked until late at night only going to sleep at 2 in the morning.

Kageyama feels a tug and looks down, Niko was pulling on his shirt and he took him to the couch to watch the show better. Kageyama just sat back down at the table.

The same table he ate dinner, the table that had breakfast on it, but ignored it to get to volleyball practice. At the same table, he had his family's conversations. Many happy and bitter memories laid here. 

Kageyama feels his eyes and nose burn, so he lets himself release his emotions. He sobbed quietly, raising his legs to hug them, itching for the warmth. Head buried between his knees and chest. He stayed like that for a while, his breathing got ragged and his chest hurt., overwhelmed with his emotions.

He raised his head to the sound of the television once more. His cheeks wet with tears, some rolling down to his lips which he licked.

_ Salty _

He got up and took the plates to the sink, trying to relax his breathing. He washed the dishes with ease and splashed water on his face, pulling him out of his trance. 

He cleaned and dried off and sat beside Niko on the couch.

Niko looked up and said ” When are we going back dad?” curiously looking up for the answer.

Kageyama simply chuckled and softly said “The day after tomorrow” he quickly added “Remember, we're only here to see Grandpa”

“Yeah, Papa!” Niko said excitedly.

As if on cue, Kageyama's father walked in. Niko quickly got up and ran to his Grandpa. Kageyama’s father picked up Niko and twirled him before sitting on the couch opposite of Kageyama. He was chuckling at Niko, who smiled back.

“Hello, father,” Kageyama said bluntly in a cool tone.

“Hello, Kageyama, how is everything going?” his father responded.

“Fine, the papers will come tomorrow”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” once again said devoid emotion.

Niko once again immersed with the cartoon on tv, sat on the floor closer to it. 

Kageyama and his father said in silence before Kageyama decided it was too late. Niko was practically asleep on the floor so he swiftly walked over and scooped him into his arms. Niko snuggled closer to Kageyama.

“Good night father,” Kageyama said

“Good night Tobio”

He turned on his heel and headed upstairs to his room. He placed Niko closer to the wall this time and cleaned his desk. Once he finished he took a shower and fell asleep next to Niko. 

He dreamed of wings and rays of sunshine, lulling him into a dream he can’t help but long for. He was surrounded by flowers and Niko was beside him, he looked up to the sun and fell asleep in the field of flowers, Niko sleeping beside him curled into a ball pressed into Kageyama’s side. The sun’s light was warm, not hot, inviting, not fierce and at that moment Kageyama allowed himself to feel warmth once more.

The sun shone through the edge of the curtain and straight on his eye. Kageyama grunts before waking up. He twists off the bed falling flat on his back. Niko’s eyelids flutter before opening. He crawls towards the edge of the bed and lowers himself onto Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama chuckles lightly and walks to the bathroom. 

He sits Niko on the counter and gives him his toothbrush, Niko brushes his teeth until he is too tired to do anymore and that’s when Kageyama finishes brushing his teeth for him. Kageyama opened the tap, filling the bathtub and Niko got undressed sitting in the water while Kageyama brushed his teeth. 

Once the tub was filled he threw a little rubber duckie in the water to keep Niko busy as he shampoos his hair and washed his body. He finished quickly and efficiently and got Niko dressed. He then took a quick shower himself and got changed as well.

They headed downstairs together, Niko went to the couch and was playing with some markers he brought down with him. Kageyama went to the kitchen after making sure Niko was happy. 

He started making some miso soup with grilled mackerel and some rice. He swiftly finished cleaning and set the food on the table, calling Niko to come to eat.

He again sat down with Niko beside him. They said their thanks and ate their food occasionally talking to each other.

One they were finished Kageyama cleaned up as Niko drank some milk. They then settled on the couch once again watching some television as Kageyama went for the mail. He got his letter and designed off all the necessary spaces. All that’s left to do is deliver it.

Kageyama and Niko head out, slipping on their shoes and Niko a coat. 

When they exited the house they were met with a whiff of breeze, a bit too cold but bearable. The seasons are changing and autumn is here, which means a lot of leaves which Niko steps on a lot. 

“Dad, look there’s a cat,” Niko pointedly said

Kageyama chuckled and picked Niko up.

“We will see some cats today alright?” he whispered in Niko’s ear.

Niko turns his head quickly and looks at Kageyama with the biggest and most hopeful eyes he’s seen. Kageyama’s heart softens and he kisses the top of his head.

They head off to town, passing grass fields and schools. Of course, Kagayama held Niko cause he was too tired to walk. Once they reached the building they entered and met with the consultant right away. 

Kageyama gave the papers to the man, he was in his 30’s and had a lazy look to his eyes but still looked professional.

“Well, look at that, you now have a child Mr.Kageyama,” the man said with a smile.

Kageyama smiled at him and backed down at Niko who was looking at the posters on the walls. 

“Yeah” he replied softly.

They were excused and they walked around the shops for a while. They stopped at a ramen restaurant because both their stomachs were growling. Niko simply looked up and Kageyama looked down. Both faces dusted with pink and a sheepish grin on their faces. 

Kageyama picked Niko up once more and entered the shop, he got seated at a table, sitting Niko beside him. The waiter came to their table and they placed their order. The waiter was a young girl, probably in high school. When she came back with the small bowl of ramen and a bigger one she suddenly spoke.

“Excuse me for being rude but have I seen you before?”

Kageyama looked at Niko who was busy slurping up noodles, he turned his attention back to the waiter.

“Sorry I don’t think so,” he said politely and cooly. She apologizes once more and leaves. 

Kageyama and Niko eat until they are full. Both seemed very sleepy after eating out their food. 

They paid and Niko started complaining. 

“Dad, I wanna eat something sweet!” he pouted.

Kageyama looked at him and smiled, he laughed and said “Of course Niko, but weren’t you just saying you were full just now.” he said playfully.

Niko blushed and mumbled a series of incoherent words. Kageyama let out another laugh this time a little bit louder. 

He got Niko to put his jacket on and they both stood up getting ready to leave. 

Until his eyes lock onto something he never thought he would see again. His eyes locked onto a set of golden ones, which were slowly opening wider every passing second. He looked away and picked Niko up, who was tugging on his pants.

The ray of sunshine stood up and trotted over to Kageyama who only stood in shock. His gut twisted with bitterness, guilt, sadness, and love. He knew they would talk but not here, so he made the decision to drag him outside. 

“Bakeyama!” He shouted. “You have a lot of explaining to do!” he said harshly.

Kageyama simply shouted, “Not so loud boke”. 

His heart started beating faster and his tongue felt nice after letting those words slip out. 

He jolted as Niko grabbed his hair pulling him to look down at him.

“DAD, DANGO!!” he said excitedly pointing at the stall. Kageyama doesn’t miss the way Hinata’s expression gets a little darker. 

“Okay, okay, we’ll go get some okay,” he replied softly, fixing Niko’s hair. 

He went to the stall, holding Niko in one arm and pulling Hinata with the other.

He ordered 4 sticks and they sat down at a bench to eat. 

Niko was munching on his and Hinata gobbled up one and was on another. Kageyama was eating one as well. They sat there, the three of them munching on Dango and listening to the quiet conversations of others as they passed by. 

Niko finished his Dango and asked, “Who is he dad?”

“Nice to meet you Niko! I’m Hinata” Hinata replied before Kageyama could say anything. 

“Ohhh! You are very pretty!” Niko said to Hinata who had blushed from the statement.

“Thank you Niko,” he said shyly before gaining back his confidence and said, “Want to hear a story about your dad when he was in school?”

Niko nodded his head vigorously and Kageyama sighed, he was recalling all the embarrassing stories Hinata could've said. Obviously, he had to choose one with Dango.

Hinata replayed the whole scene out. Hinata and Kageyama had been walking back from practice and they stopped for some Dango. While they were about to walk away a little girl looked like she wanted some so Kageyama gave her his stick. Then Hinata and Kageyama both fought over the last one, which fell in between them. They were sulking the whole way home.

Kageyama remembers that memory very vividly, that day he was distracted by the sun shining in Hinata's eyes, making them look ethereal. It was the day Kageyama couldn’t sleep after thinking about the boy.

Kageyama zones back in and sees Niko chatting away with Hinata. They both looked so happy, smiling big bright smiles as they talked about birds and cats. Hinata looks up from his conversation to find Kageyama’s eyes on him. Kageyama’s heart pounds violently in his chest, he feels his ears start to burn and can feel his eyes burn. He was so happy to see Hinata again, even though it meant living with these uprooted feelings once more. 

Soon enough, Hinata and Kageyama were playing with Niko in the park. Only after an hour or two, the sky’s normal blue hues were changing into a blood-red sunset. The sign’s time to go home.

“Hinata, sorry to cut this short, but we have to go home,” Kageyama said in the coolest tone he could. Trying to hide the wavers in his voice.

“Oh” Hinata replied, a little disappointed he couldn’t play longer.

“Dad” Niko came up to Kageyama pulling on his pant leg. 

Kageyama looked at Niko, noticing the way his eyes were struggling to stay open. He let out a small laugh, startling Hinata. 

“Looks like the baby needs to sleep, huh?” he said in a teasing tone while picking up Niko and holding him so he can rest his head on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Noo! I’m a big boy.” slowly falling asleep on his father's shoulder.

Kageyama focused his attention back onto Hinata, who was fiddling with his hoodie’s sleeves. Kageyama found it adorable how his slender fingers tug and pull and the fabric. He snaps out of his thoughts for what seems like the 100th time today, only to be met by a pair of warm eyes staring right back. 

Kageyama feels his cheeks warm-up and he remembers he has to explain all of this. He walks up to Hinata and holds his hand out to him. He accepts it and walks back to Kageyama’s house with him. 

In a wordless agreement, they enter and Hinata takes Niko off of his father and takes him upstairs to Kageyama’s room. Kageyama stood frozen at the thought of Hinata in his house once more.

Kageyama heads to the kitchen and prepares some hot chocolate. Remembering the time Hinata spat out some tea because it tasted like “grass and mud mixed together”. He chuckled at the memory as he remembered the time Hinata tried coffee for the first time, and immediately spit it out, unfortunately on Kageyama’s shirt. They had a fight on who’s house to go to to get a change of clothes. That day was the first time Kageyama spent the night at Hinata’s house. 

He hears someone coming back down the steps and grabs the cups of hot chocolate and heads to the couches. He sits down on one couch and Hinata plops down onto the opposite one. Looking directly into Kageyama’s eyes until he notices the hot chocolate. His eyes turned soft and wide as he grabbed the cup and drank some, humming at its sweetness.

If Kageyama could have taken a picture he would have. He’s seen that smile a million times but still feels his heart beat faster and louder at the simple action. He wants to protect that smile but his mind runs over those thoughts with a knife. 

Hinata notices the sad expression on his face and snaps Kageyama out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Kageyama said, confused about why Hinata’s face looks concerned. It made his heart ache.

“You looked out of it,” Hinata simply replies, sipping on the hot chocolate once more.

Kageyama brings his teacup to his mouth and drinks some hot chocolate too. 

Hinata then blurts out “So, Niko is your kid, huh?” he adds quickly “he looks like you”

Kageyama stares at Hinata’s slightly flushed face before bursting out in laughter. He was folding over on himself holding his stomach from laughing, laughing harder at Hinata’s embarrassed face and stuttering sentences.

He finally got a hold of his emotions and looked back up at Hinata whose face was bright red from embarrassment and being laughed at.

“Niko is not my kid,” Kageyama said, chuckling a bit.

Hinata’s face dropped and he said “He calls you dad though.”

“Ah well, I should’ve explained better” scowling at himself for being confusing.

“Niko is my sister’s kid, but she never had time to look after him so I have been.” His face dropped at mentioning his immature sister but he continued explaining not taking the time to read Hinata’s expression.

“He calls me dad because I've been the one taking care of him since he was 6 months old. Today I got full custody from adopting him so now he’s my son on paper, but he’s my son in my heart as well.”

He looked up to see Hinata’s soft expression. He was looking at Kageyama with a certain type of fondness which he ruled as a trick of the light. He doesn’t want to give himself hope, it will make it harder to let go once again.

“Hmm, that’s nice,” Hinata responds.

“So, what are you doing now?” Kageyama asks in an attempt to keep the conversation going.

“I’m a pro volleyball player, even though you know that don’t you?” Hinata’s face lights up in amusement, which ultimately leads to Kageyama’s face overheating.

“Well yeah, it’s hard not to see your face on posters everywhere” sarcasm leaking into his voice.

Hinata chuckles and replies “What have you been doing since you left Miyagi?”

“I went to university and started writing, released some books before starting to take care of Niko and writing some when I can.” Smiling as he recalled his works he’s published so far.

“Oh, what are the book's names then?”

“One is called Under the Moon”

Hinata stood up abruptly “WAIT YOU ARE KAGIO!!??” he shouted.

Kageyama chuckles and says “Looks like you’ve read some of them rather than” a hit of amusement being shown on his features as Hinata sat back down.

“Well yeah, you are like really well known for your heartbreak stories”

“Hmmm, I guess”

“What do you mean you guess! You made me cry so many times with those books!!”

“Wait seriously!!”

“Well duh Bakeyama, you can’t just write something like that and expect everyone to be happy”

Kageyama got up and took a book from his bag. He slid it over to Hinata and sat back down on his couch once more. Hinata looked at the book in confusion and then saw the name of the book “The Faded Sun”. He placed the book back down on the table and stared at Kageyama's eyes.

“Kageyama where did you learn to write like this?” Hinata asked in a low voice.

Kageyama simply shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away. Hinata must have taken it as not wanting to talk about it because he didn’t prod any further into the topic. 

Instead, he said “Let’s go sleep, tomorrow’s your last day right? We’ll go show Niko around!”

“Mhm,” Kageyama agreed. He showed Hinata to the guest room and he went back to get him some clothes. They took their turns showering before turning in for the night. 

Kageyama pulled the sheets up and looked at Niko's sleeping face, feeling instantly calm.

He fell into a dark dream, one he hasn’t had for years. He’s sitting in a field once more, but no sun anywhere, instead there are ashes falling and piling around him. He scratches his throat as he tries to call out for anyone to save him. He only hears silence in return. The scratches turn into big gashes as his hands become instantly bloody. Tears fall from his eyes non-stop. They keep going and Kageyama feels his throat close up. He’s gasping for air as his lungs burn. Shouting for oxygen to enter his body. His chest burns and his heart beats faster and louder, thumping quickly in his ears. A light appears in front of him, barely there but somehow making itself known with it’s exceeding warmth. 

He knows those bright eyes, those lips which always stretch into a wide smile, the orange hair that jumps and flows as he runs, the same boy he was in love with. 

Forcing his body to scream at the form growing smaller as he walks the other way. Kageyama tries so very hard to make a single sound so Hinata could turn around. Nothing comes out, his tears are falling rapidly, dripping down his neck and staining his shirt. 

Hinata was walking away from him, taking away all his light, leaving him in the dark. 

_ PLEASE! PLEASE! Hinata turn around! Come back to me my sunshine! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!! Don’t leave me in the dark, I can’t do this anymore !! Please... _

Kageyama thinks of Hinata, his throat closing up as he gasps for breath, he’s suffocating and he will never get the chance to say goodbye. He takes his last breath and allows his eyes to close, tears escaping the closed lids.

Kageyama startles awake. His breathing rapidly as he notices his body is drenched in sweat. There are tears running down his face and his hands are clutching his shirt above his heart.

He sits up and tries to gain control of his breathing, realizing he can't. He runs to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. He leans against the bathtub as he cries. Loud sobs leaving his mouth. Hands in his hair, trying to lull a headache coming in. His eyes are blurry and can barely recognize the tiles on the bathroom floor. 

Kageyama’s chest heaves as he struggles for air. His lungs feel like they are on fire and he so badly wants to pour water all over his heated body. Immersed in his sobs and tears, Kageyama doesn’t notice the sound of a door opening and the orange eyes widened in horror at the bathroom door. 

He doesn’t look up as someone wraps their arms around him. Stroking his hair and pushing his head to their chest. Kageyama sobs gain volume and he can’t control the way he’s grabbing onto the other's shirt, like it’s his only lifeline. 

He looks up realizing what state he was in, only to be met with soft orange eyes, that hold all the light in the world within them. The orange-haired boy sitting on his knees between Kageyama’s legs. 

Kageyama feels his breath hitch as he stares at the boy he loved. His stomach churned with guilt and fear of Hinata seeing him in this state. He never wanted Hinata to see him cry, no matter what.

His heart longs to hold him and he holds back, like normal for 5 years. But on this cloudless night with the moonlight shining through the hallways, Kageyama reaches out to Hinata. Allowing his heart to stop longing, letting himself savor this moment between them both, for it may be the last. 

Kageyama releases his arms from Hinata’s shirt and holds them open, welcoming Hinat’s small body crushing against his. He wraps his hands around his waist and props his chin on his shoulder. He so desperately wants to kiss him all over and give him all the love the world can offer. But his mind crushes those thoughts with the memory of his dream.

Kageyama starts to sob once again, tears staining Hinata’s hoodie. Hinata in return mutters sweet words into his ears. Encouraging words that make him feel more loved than he ever felt for the past 5 years. He’s always yearned for those words to be said to himself, so he doesn’t miss the 3 most important words said to him. 

“I love you” Hinata murmurs in a small voice, continuously running his fingers against Kageyama's neck. 

Kageyama lifts his face up to be met with Hinata's face. His eyes soft and lips slightly parted. He doesn’t think twice before kissing him. He allowed his instincts to act and pulled his head closer to him. 

He pulls away to see a flustered Hinata, his fingers brushing over his lips. Stuck between believing this is a dream and reality.

Kageyama lets out a low chuckle that echoes in the bathroom. He pulls Hinata to him again.

“I have loved you for 7 years and I don’t think I will ever stop,” Kageyama whispers in Hinata's ear. 

His voice was normally placed in venom when saying those to the sun, but the words tumble gracefully and tenderly off his tongue. 

He can hear Hinata's breath hitch and wonders if this was the right thing to do, but he knows that even if the feelings aren't returned he will be alright because he has finally said it.

Hinata pulls away and kisses him once more, looking straight into his eyes he can feel his chest warm and a once uncomfortable feeling but now a warm feeling settles in his stomach. 

“I’ve been waiting for 7 years, Bakeyama” Hinata replies, not a trace of anything feeling other than love lacing his voice. 

He hugs Kageyama once more, tears spilled out of both sets of eyes. 

Here on the bathroom floor and the moonlight shining into the bathroom, Kageyama has finally got his sunshine back. 

_ I will give you the world my love _

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yeah  
> Sorry I'm not that good writing angst ig..  
> But it turned out like way longer than I thought. Me just casually sipping on some coffee and finishing this so I can study lol  
> Again leave any suggestions. Like I said I will do all I can!!


End file.
